¿Qué se le va hacer?
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: ¿que harías si despertaras en un lugar donde jamás has estado? y peor aún ¿Que harías si el amor de tu vida, es ahora un niñato? - Dedicado a Zzho, que lee mis fics :'D y a mis amigos xD :D disfrútenlo


**Un viaje en tu pasado.**

Se dispuso a colocar sus gafas cerca de un pequeño buró que se encontraba justo al lado de su cama, se quitó las sandalias, seguidas de las medias negras largas, y sus blancas piernas quedaron a la luz de la pequeña vela pegada a la pared que iluminaba el cuarto.  
Debía decir que era tétrico, que no tenía ni un toque femenino, pero al menos le servía para pasar aquellas noches bien descansada; estaba muy lejos de ser aquello que en su infancia llamaba 'cobijo'.

Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud, disfrutando de las últimas horas de paz que le quedaban.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, ya que la luz del día atravesaba su ventana, se estiró con placer mientras se hacía a la idea de que le quedaban pocas horas -Quizá- de vida.

El cantar de un sinsajo la sacó de su realidad.

Miró por todos lados, pero no llegaba a reconocer donde estaba, no se estaba más en la guarida donde supuesta mente, había dormido; no recordó haberse levantado, ni mucho menos haber caminado, y quizá podría estar ciega, pero no tenía pérdida de memoria.

Se levantó de aquella cama, estiró su brazo para lograr alcanzar sus gafas, pero para su desgracia, tampoco se encontraban ahí, ¡Maldito sea el quién le haya robado sus únicas y preciadas gafas! Salió del cuarto diciendo maldiciones, quizá no tan agradables para salir de una señorita, pero a fin de cuentas, ella no era como las demás.  
Pudo notar por el recorrido que dio, que era una pequeña cabaña, se oían personas fuera de esta, así que se puso en guardia, sacó su kunai explosivo Solo por si era muy necesario atacar y comenzó a caminar precavidamente; Aún seguía sin lograr ver demasiado, algunas cosas le eran borrosas, pero no lo demasiado como para no seguir caminando.  
Se acercó a la puerta principal, tomó la perilla y la giró con lentitud, la luz del día, el cual le calaba en los ojos, no la dejaba ver claramente, o era quizá por que quien sabe qué dios le había brindado demasiada claridad.

Sus ojos se comenzaron acostumbrar a la cegadora iluminación, entonces no pudo creer lo que veía.

Múltiples personas, todas con cabello café o negro, al igual que sus ojos, muchas de ellas vestían ropa, muy similar a la que Sasuke vestía cuando la pelirroja lo conoció, había muchos símbolos de abanicos, la mitad superior roja, y la demás blanca, se sintió tan  
estúpida al no haber reconocido donde se encontraba, ya que era bastante obvio, ¡nada más que en la villa de los Uchiha! Se preguntó el por qué toda aquella gente vivía allí, ya que habían sido aniquilados en su totalidad por el hermano mayor del azabache.

También se preguntó si su amado hombre de hielo, se encontraría ahí.

En cuanto se hubo guardado el kunai, por saber que no se encontraba en peligro, salió lentamente, poniendo una mano por encima de sus ojos, para cubrirse del sol.

Era imposible pasar desapercibida con aquella cabellera que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y resaltaba aún más con el sol que la acariciaba, haciéndola brillar como aquella inmensa bola de fuego, el katon-no-jutsu, que ejecutaba el Uchiha.  
Se metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, tenía unas cuantas Ryō, quizá le servirían para comprar unos buenos lentes.  
Recorrió toda la villa, y llegó a un pequeño puesto que era totalmente de madera.

- Buenos días, podría venderme unos lentes. – le dijo cortes, pero con frialdad al vendedor.  
- Lo siento señorita, pero solo tenemos lentes de contacto, ¿quiere esos?

Odiaba usar lentillas de contacto, ya que al colocárselos siempre se pinchaba algún ojo y terminaba por soltar un mar de lágrimas por el daño.

- ¿No sabe de alguna otra tienda donde pueda comprar lentes de verdad, y no esos instrumentos de tortura?

Le respondió que ahí era el único lugar donde se podían encontrar unos buenos lentes, con pesar soltó dos monedas de bronce y el señor le entregó las lentillas. Fue obvio el que se pusiera a llorar después de colocárselos, y una vez que lo hizo, se marchó de ahí.  
No pudo encontrar al Uchiha y la tarde ya había aparecido, decidió descansar un poco en aquel parque con pequeños juegos, y se puso a descansar en un columpio, meciéndose lentamente, escuchó a lo lejos muchos niños, los cuales comenzaron a correr a su alrededor, uno de ellos se topó de lleno en su espalda, ella solo se movió un poco, pero el niño fue a parar al suelo, ella ya irritada, giró su cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien niño? – le dijo ella, enseguida reconoció quien era aquel pequeño.

El niño la miro con los ojos abiertos, atentos a ella, en seguida se sonrojó y se levantó. La pelirroja se acercó a él y le sacudió el polvo que había en su camisa negra de cuello alto.

- Lo siento, no… no me fijé que estaba usted ahí – le dijo el pequeño azabache a la pelirroja.

Ella sonrió, quizá era la sonrisa más pura que jamás había brindado, y eso hizo sonrojar aún más al Uchiha.

- No hay problema, disculpa ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? – le dijo con amabilidad mientras se sentaba en cuclillas.

- Sasuke… - hizo una pausa y continuó- Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Y tú?

La joven de ojos carmesíes se sonrojó, no podía creer que el Uchiha fuese tan bello a tan corta edad, muchas niñas que de la nada aparecieron, se quedaron contemplando la escena, unas con envidia y otras con amargura.

- Uzumaki Karin. – ella se volvió a sentar en el columpio, pero esta vez sin darle la espalda al pequeño.  
- Nee-san – dijo el azabache – tienes… ¡tienes unos ojos rojos preciosos!

Karin se rio y se sonrojo, se acercó al niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el retrocedió, su cara estaba encendida en un rojo.

- Ahora tienes algo rojo también tú, aunque te queda mejor a ti.

El niño infló los cachetes.

- Que se le va a hacer. – dijo finalmente el niño.


End file.
